


stay awhile (stay here with me)

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Getting Together, H/D Wireless 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Music, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Photographs, Slice of Life, Soft Harry Potter, Song Lyrics, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: "Then when?" Harry tries again. He's not sure if he really wants to see the photo or if he just wants to keep talking to Malfoy. This Malfoy, who is so different from what he was expecting. In his Muggle jeans and smartly pressed sweater, with an air of vulnerability around him that Harry isn't used to seeing, Malfoy looks approachable in a way he never has before.Harry stops his fidgeting as Malfoy looks up to meet his eyes. Through the hum of the crowded pub, he has to strain a little to hear him. "Maybe," Malfoy starts, hesitating a little but never breaking eye contact, "one day?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 165
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	stay awhile (stay here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw Lauv I knew I had to try writing something for it. Unfortunately, I didn't anticipate it turning into a circle of rewrites and half baked storylines that I abandoned along the way. This fic here is the result of a stroke of inspiration after listening to "i like me better" on a loop in the middle of the night. All the hugs & gratitude for S, thank you for being so patient with my ramblings and making the time to go over my flimsy attempts at creating a plot! 
> 
> To anyone taking the time to go through this - thank you for reading! ♥

"Draco?"

Harry shrugs off his outer coat, wincing at the rain of soot that gathers at his feet. No matter how many times he travels by Floo it's never going to be his favorite mode of transport. Sometimes, however, like today, it's faster to just Floo from his office than to walk all the way to the Ministry apparition point. 

"Draco?" Harry calls again, vanishing the soot with a quick wave of his wand. The house is quiet, the silence disrupted only by the occasional passing cars. The bedroom is as he left in the morning, the sheets rumpled and covers half pushed to the floor. Seeing no visible note from Draco, Harry already has an inkling of where he might be. A glance at the wardrobe confirms it. While his suit is still hanging in the very spot it's been since he got it back last week, Draco's is conspicuous in its absence. 

Suppressing a fond sigh, he should have known, Harry barely resists the urge to throw himself onto their bed and squeeze in a quick nap. He feels like he's running on fumes, having had to juggle an increased workload as well as what seems like countless meetings with Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy going over things he just didn't think were worth discussing half the time. 

He's already toeing off his shoes and dropping the cardigan to the floor, the slight dip to his side of the bed already beckoning him with the comforting feel only a well-used mattress can have. As he's just about collapsed onto the bed, he feels his feet nudge something heavy. Giving in to curiosity, Harry takes a look and blinks in surprise at the red cardboard box peeking out from under the bed. It's small, about the size of a shoebox but fancier with the Hogwarts crest on the top. As he hefts it onto the bed, it strikes him where he's seen it before. They had received their final letters from Hogwarts in these, a commemorative gift for the Eighth Years to mark their special year. Harry knew for a fact this wasn't his, having long discarded the outer box. 

Knowing it's Draco's and wondering why it was under the bed, Harry pulls off the cover and blinks in surprise. 

One of the many things that had caught his attention when Draco had first been introduced to their little pub nights about three years ago, was the little camera he carried with him everywhere. Harry had been fascinated, the sight of Draco Malfoy with his little magical camera that shot out tiny pictures almost like Polaroids. Though, of course, that example had been lost on the other boy, Harry had always been curious where all the photos had gone. Even now, Draco would have his trusty camera with him for their weekly dinners and almost all important events. It is part of their routine now, little traditions formed amongst their group of friends. Ron brought the FireWhiskey (often the most adventurous blend he could find), Neville would bring along Mrs. Longbottoms's famous cheesecake and Draco  
would always have his camera, clicking away, barely anyone reacting anymore. 

As curiosity overtakes exhaustion, Harry settles in, pulling the covers halfway over himself as he drags the box closer. Pulling out the first photo on the top, Harry barely resists throwing it back in as he took in his dreadful hairstyle. The neatly written date at the bottom right corner makes him smile in awe, remembering little bits and pieces of the night. It was the first time Draco had joined their pub night, invited along by Hermione of all people. Harry had been surprised, and a little skeptical. He remembers asking Hermione if she was absolutely positive about bringing Malfoy along. Smiling at the photo now, Harry's glad she pushed for it, gave Draco a chance to find friends and move on.

20th February, 2000  
_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

"Malfoy!" Harry shouts, hoping Malfoy can hear him across the table.

Malfoy winces. "No need to shout, Potter, I'm right here." 

"S'okay," Harry says, nodding his head very seriously. "Why aren't you drinking?" 

Malfoy looks pointedly at the half-empty glass of Gin in front of him. Harry blinks at the glass, then blinks up at Malfoy. Shaking his own empty glass around, just about whacking Neville on the head with it, Harry tries again. "Why aren't you drinking? I mean finishing? " 

He's still trying to explain his point when a tiny flash goes off, making Harry blink to dispel the flashing light still blinding him. As he clears his head, the flash having sobered him faster than he would have liked, he catches Malfoy hiding a small smile behind his glass. 

Feeling inordinately pleased with himself, Harry leans to his left, letting Neville take his weight as he watches Malfoy fiddle with his camera. His fingers are careful and confident in the way he handles the device, swiftly plucking the film from the end and storing it in his pocket. Harry frowns. 

"Malfoy," he calls again, tapping on the table with his knuckles. At his enquiring look, one perfect eyebrow arched, Harry waves in the general direction of his pocket. "Show me?" 

Malfoy shakes his head, messy blond hair getting ruffled. Harry wants to brush it back, he wonders if it feels as soft as it looks. Taking a sip of his refilled drink, courtesy of Ron who is dragging Hermione onto the makeshift dance floor, Harry ignores the urge to lean closer to Malfoy. 

"Please?" 

"Potter." Malfoy sighs. 

"Come on, Malfoy, just one look."

Malfoy chugs the last of his drink, distractedly swiping his tongue to collect any stray drops from his lip. Harry pointedly doesn't stare at his lips. He plays with his glass, tapping elegant fingers against the rim. "Not today."

"Then when?" Harry tries again. He's not sure if he really wants to see the photo or if he just wants to keep talking to Malfoy. This Malfoy, who is so different from what he was expecting. In his Muggle jeans and smartly pressed sweater, with an air of vulnerability around him that Harry isn't used to seeing, Malfoy looks approachable in a way he never has before.

Harry stops his fidgeting as Malfoy looks up to meet his eyes. Through the hum of the crowded pub, he has to strain a little to hear him. "Maybe," Malfoy starts, hesitating a little but never breaking eye contact, "one day?" 

Harry takes in the man in front of him. His cool gaze, the messy fringe so in contrast to his proper clothes and the graceful manner in which he handles his glass. The slight hint of nervousness as he distractedly nods along to whatever Neville is saying, never looking away from Harry. 

With a slight smile, Harry nods. One day, he whispers more than says out loud. Judging by the light flush of color on his cheeks, he knows Malfoy heard him. 

~*~*~*~

Feeling victorious at the thought of finally seeing the photo, Harry smiles. That moment feels like it happened ages ago and yet feels like it happened just yesterday. It's sometimes difficult to think back on that period of his life after Hogwarts and before Draco. He knows those two years did happen, but compared to his life now they are so inconsequential that he barely thinks of them. Riffling through the photos now, he's almost startled to see actual evidence of just how much he's changed since meeting Draco. 

The Harry in these photos is smiling more often than not, Draco has a knack for capturing him mid grin or lost in a laugh. As he takes in photo after photo, Harry is blown away by the thought that this is the Harry that Draco sees. 

There's only a handful of photos with Draco in them, the man in question hardly ever trusting anyone else with his prized possession. Harry picks one with just Draco in it, his profile backlit by the sun, giving him an ethereal edge as he quirks his lips in a bashful smile. Harry stares at the photo, enamored. 

12th December, 2000  
_If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

Harry blinks awake gradually, the pull of sleep trying valiantly to drag him under but the cold air around his feet wins. Half asleep he pulls at the covers, smiling in triumph when he manages to drag them over so he can be saved from the wretched cold. He's blinking awake a few seconds later though, wondering just why it had been so easy to get the blanket when his bedmate is notorious for hogging them through the night. 

He squints against the sunlight, resisting the urge to find his wand and get the curtains back across the window so he can sleep in some more. It's Sunday, he has nowhere to be and nothing to do. As the last vestiges of sleep leave him and his vision becomes clearer, Harry discreetly reaches for his glasses from the bedside table behind him so he can appreciate his view better. 

Draco is across from the bed, both hands wrapped around a steaming cup as he gazes out the window. He's wearing one of Harry's favorite outfits, besides Draco being entirely devoid of clothing of course. The stark white shirt is creased and only halfway buttoned but Draco makes even that look elegant, one collar dragging across his collar bone and almost falling off the shoulder. He's lost in thought, the shadow of a smile ghosting across his lips, his sharp jawline in contrast to the slight morning puffiness of his cheeks.

There's a budding warmth in Harry's chest as he looks at Draco, the tousled hair and slim legs peeking out from under his shirt. It feels like with each moment that he spends with Draco that feeling solidifies a little further, making itself comfortable somewhere in the hollow of his chest. It's been there since the first time he and Draco met up for drinks alone, the refined music of the restaurant in stark contrast to the loud thudding of Harry's heart that he was sure Draco could hear across the table. 

It's a shifting thing, this comfortable warmth that he can't imagine not being there, growing from an inferno sometimes to a crackling ember other times. It's always there. He can feel it rumbling now, growing in intensity as he takes in this Draco backlit by the sun, the tips of hair stained gold. The bright light only serves to highlight the curves Draco hides behind layered clothes, the warmth in Harry's chest blazing at the thought of being the only one to see Draco like this. Without any layers at all. 

The glint of the sunlight across the corner of his eyes makes Harry look away from Draco for a second and he catches sight of the ever-present camera placed on Draco's side of the bed. 

Trying to be stealthy by using a wandless charm, Harry manages to snag the camera without Draco looking over. He's not too confident in handling it though and the loud whirring of the film is what finally grabs Draco's attention. It's just as he's looking over, eyes bright with a shy smile in place that Harry gets the hang of it. Click. Draco blinks in surprise, eyes creasing into a teasing smile as he places his cup on the windowsill and all but saunters over to the bed. 

Harry leans back, smirking as Draco's eyes track the hard-earned muscles tensing in his arm. He pulls up one side of the covers, biting back the fond laugh as Draco first carefully moves the camera to the side, barely glancing at the photo that emerges. 

"Hi," Harry whispers. 

Draco moves closer till he's almost laying on Harry. It's warm, and Harry's sure his right leg is close to losing all feeling having been in one position for so long. He doesn't care though, dragging a hand softly up Draco's side till he can curve his palm around Draco's waist and pull him even closer. 

Draco smirks, blinking up at Harry from where he's leaning on Harry's chest. "I hope you're not getting any ideas, I have to head back to the Manor in a bit," 

Harry slides further under the covers, pulling Draco with him. 

"Stay?" he asks, fingers tapping an unknown melody along Draco's waist.

"I can't," Draco groans, his words in contrast to how he slots one leg between Harry's. "Pansy wants to look at Mother's china collection for that charity gala she's hosting next month." 

Harry presses a soft kiss along Draco's cheek, smiling as he feels Draco melt against him. 

"Please?" 

Draco peers up at him through his fringe, Harry meeting his gaze as he drags his palm across Draco's back. He can see the exact moment Draco makes up his mind, making that warmth in Harry's chest flare as Draco just about throws the covers back so he can straddle Harry. 

It's a Sunday. Harry still has nowhere to go but now he has to make sure he spends the rest of the day in bed with this man who is close to becoming a permanent part of his life. 

~*~*~*~

"Harry?" 

Draco's voice makes Harry jolt, dropping the photo in his hand. He looks up just as Draco bursts through the door, carrying his suit in one hand, just as Harry had suspected. 

"When did you get back?" Draco asks distractedly, too busy making sure the suit is hanging up properly. "I'm sorry, I knew I said I would be home but I just -"

"- you just had to make sure they got the fit just right", Harry finishes for him with a chuckle. 

"Yes, well . . . " Draco starts as he finally turns to face Harry. Whatever he was about to say next is lost as he takes in the open box on the bed and Harry's sheepish expression. 

"Err, I can explain?" Harry says sheepishly as he carefully puts all the photos back in. 

When all he gets is an arched brow in return, Harry wonders if he's managed to royally fuck up just a day before one of the most important days of his life. 

"It was on the floor," he explains, hoping he looks as contrite as he feels, "and it had the Hogwarts crest, I just wanted to see what was in it." 

Harry frowns in confusion as Draco carefully takes off his coat instead of answering him, making sure it's back in its customary spot on the back of a chair before he turns back to face the bed. Harry fleetingly wonders if Draco is getting ready to hex him, losing that thought as Draco toes off his shoes and climbs onto the bed. 

It's only once he's settled on the bed in front of Harry, cross-legged in his smart grey trousers and that green shirt that he swears he hates but wears at least once a week, that Harry tries again. 

"Are you mad?" 

Draco sighs. "Maybe a little," he answers, something in Harry's expression makes him hastily add on, "just a little though. I meant to put it back in it's hiding place but I was in such a rush that it must have slipped my mind." 

Harry waits as Draco peeks into the box, going through some of the photos with gentle care with which he handles his camera 

"However,," Draco pouts, gazing at a photo of Harry hard at work in their garden, the sunlight giving the picture a hazy look, "I am annoyed at myself for not hiding it better, you weren't supposed to see it before tomorrow." 

Harry grins fondly, hopelessly enamored by this man who enjoys badgering his tailor and refurbishing old armchairs and acts like planning such a thoughtful gift isn't a big deal. 

It's hard to resist teasing Draco a bit further though. "Look at you," he leans forward eagerly, the plush blanket sinking under him as he tries to get Draco to look at him, the flush on his cheeks very telling. "Let no one ever say Slytherins aren't sentimental fools." 

"Well", Draco starts, coughs lightly as he finally looks up at Harry before quickly going back to pull at a stray thread in their blanket, "it's not anything new though. Just something I had laying around." 

Harry almost wishes there was nothing on the bed between them so he could drag Draco closer. He wants to press a kiss against the color blooming in Draco's cheeks, feel how warm they are against his lips. As it is though, he settles for reaching for Draco's hand. 

"It's the best gift anyone has ever given me," Harry says, hoping Draco does not doubt how sincere his words are. "Thank you," he adds, pressing a quick kiss against Draco's palm. 

Draco smiles. "I wish I had had time to wrap it up all pretty in a bow." He gives the top of the box a pitiful nudge. Harry pulls the box away from him, holding it protectively on his lap and giving Draco a mock glare. 

With a stroke of inspiration, Harry grabs his wand and fashions a bow out of parchment lying on the bedside table. With a quick wave of his wand he makes the bow float over to Draco till it settles daintily on his head, a little lopsided but still very pretty. As the gold font visible on the front of the bow sparkles a little in the light he realises he used one of the spare invites. It seems even more fitting now. 

"There's your bow," Harry smiles, carefully placing the box beside the bed.

Draco rolls his eyes fondly but makes no moves to take it off. He lets Harry grab his hand and tug till he's reclining against the pillows and Draco is leaning on him. 

Taking in the sight of Draco, with his wind tousled hair and smudge of ink around his chin from where he was probably lost in thought while replying to one of Hermione's many owls, Harry almost wishes he had the camera close so he could document this moment right here. He resists the urge to look for it though, some moments are best preserved the way they are. 

"What are you thinking of?" Draco asks softly. 

Harry brushes Draco's hair back carefully, being mindful of the bow. "Just about tomorrow." 

"What about it?" 

Thinking of the weeks of planning, how easily everything fell together and Draco's suit that he hasn't been allowed to peek at yet, Harry leans closer as Draco tilts his head up. 

Right before their lips meet, breaths mingling, Harry whispers, "I can't wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
